Twilight Zone
by Bree Tanner1223
Summary: Ok, the books a real and so are the Charecters. Ok so Arabella's life was distroyed by The Twilight series,Then she moves to Froks with her Aunt. Frist day of school she meets the Cullens, and is interested in Edward. Will sparks fly? NO BELLa
1. Proluge

*DISCLAIMER: I absolutely LOVE twilight. This is just a story for fun that I thought up randomly one night while I was trying to sleep. It is very Anti-twilight but it's worth it. BTW, I own nothing. All props go to Stephenie Meyer*

Prologue

I never intended to move to Forks, Washington, and I mean NEVER! My life had to gone to hell after those bloody books came out, the stupid Twilight series. You have absolutely no clue how they have ruined my life. They are all everyone talks about- Bella and Edward this, or Jacob that, or "can you believe how hot everyone is". Gag me.

My name is Arabella Marie Swanson -and no, do NOT call me Bella-, and my father is Charles Swanson. Yes, I know what you're thinking... She's just like Bella from the books. Let me stop you right there. In no way, shape, or form am I like her. She's in love with a douche bag named Edward but she also is in love with a werewolf as well (she ends up marring the douche bag). But wait, those two idiots -who got married way to early in my opinion- have a demon child together and name her the most idiotic name in the entire world! Then they live happily ever after. Someone bring me a barf bag. Please!

Anyway back to my life. After my mother died from a rather horrific house fire, my father became a fire fighter. Ironic, huh? Any who, my father has been really busy with his job lately and said that he would be happier if I moved in with my Aunt Debbie. Which translates into: I have a new girlfriend, AGAIN, so leave me be so that we can have sex as much as we want without distractions-which is disturbing on so many levels. And that's fine and all because he is entitled to do whatever he wants. But the problem? My psycho bitch aunt lives in the hell-hole from which Twilight originates from... Forks, Washington.


	2. A fine Place to start

Chapter 1: A fine place to start

"YOU CANT MAKE ME GET ON THIS FUCKING PLANE!" I screeched in my father's face at the airport, and of course I was making a scene. The old lady in the corner of the sitting area was looking at me like I had mental issues.

"YOU ALREADY MADE ME BRAKE UP WITH JASPER HALESON AND NOW YOU ARE MAKING ME LEAVE EVERYTHING ELSE BEHIND!"

My father grabbed my bags without a word, though he was so red in the face he probably had a word or two for me that wouldn't be appropriate to shout in front of random strangers in an airport. Then grabbed my arm, walked me up to the ticket lady, and told her to make sure I got on the plane to Forks, Washington. The lady smiled at my father and beckoned me to follow her through the gate. Before I was out of his hearing range, I really let him have it.

"I HATE YOU! YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN FOR THIS!" I saw my father smile back at me and said. "I love you too, sweetie." I grumbled under my breathe while the fake blonde took me to my seat.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked in the most nasally voice I have ever heard. I shook my head no and put in my earphones. She obviously didn't understand the gesture because she put her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot like a prissy little girl.

"No, I don't need anything blondie." She huffed and walked away from me. Then all of a sudden I felt someone kick my seat . I turned around to see a little boy kicking my seat with a devious grin on his face. Then he did again. And again and again.

And this is how I started my horrible journey to that little rainy town of Forks.

_2 hours later_

Like most people would think, my aunt did not meet me at the gate. Actually she was a half hour late to pick me up. Why may you ask? Because my "beloved" aunt was writing one of her stupid fan fictions, again, about... You guessed it... TWILIGHT! And she, again, lost track of time.

"Put your stuff in the trunk and let's roll. I wanna see how many reviews**{{hint, hint,...wink, wink}}** I get for this chapter!" I sighed and put my stuff in the trunk. Why does she have to have so much energy about Twilight? As I got into the car, my aunt gave me a hug and told me how much I had grown and how mature I looked.

"Well, five years away from a person will do that!" I smiled sweetly at her. Did I mention I hate my aunt with a passion? I would rather live in an alternate Twilight realm than live with her. She visibly looked flustered but, to my disappointment, she didn't say anything.

Half way home she looks at me with this weird twinkle in her eye. "I...uh... kinda bought you something... You wanted a car right?" I whipped my head around so fast that it will probably hurt later. She better not have done it or so God help me. " You didn't?" I tried, and failed, to keep the horror out of my voice. She smiled at me so hugely I thought I would go blind from the excitement she was exuding. "I bought you an exact replica of Bella Swan's truck from twilight on eBay!" And she did it. Not only do I have to hear about twilight every day, I now have to live and breathe it anywhere I drive.

When we got to the house I saw it. And she wasn't kidding... It even had the dents in all the right places and was the exact shade of red. I sighed, as to not scream out my rage at her. As I got out of the car and grabbed my stuff from the trunk, that's when I first looked at the house.


	3. Why me?

**Chapter 2: Why me?**

Oh. My. God. How could she do this to me? The truck and now this? When I looked at the house I thought I was going to puke. It looked like the same house from the damn movie. How in the world did she even find this place? My aunt came up to me and smiled.

"Doesn't it look beautiful? I bought it after the last movie… Took all of my life savings but" she sighed happily, "It is so worth it." She went ahead of me and unlocked the door. As I walked in I looked around in astonishment. How could someone be this obsessed with a stupid vampire movie where the so called "vampires" SPARKEL? My aunt smiled at me like I was enjoying this whole entire experience when really I was dying on the inside.

"Well what do you think?" She grabbed my bag from me and waited for my answer. "It's…um... it's... ok" I didn't want to be too rude to her, she was after all taking me in when my ass of a father was too busy porking his girlfriend. She walked up the stairs and opened the first door on the left.

"Here's your room. I didn't know what you liked so I just picked out some girl stuff." That sentence sounded like she wanted to add "some girl stuff like Bella Swan has". The room was a nice purple color though and the bed was amazing. It wad a queen sized bed with black sheets and a comforter. That's when I realized it was mine. This is what must have happened to it. My father must have shipped it to her long before he told me about the stinkin move. I hate him for being such an ass.

My aunt was walking backwards to the door. "I will just leave you alone to unpack, I have a date tonight. There is food in the fridge downstairs if you get hungry and remember you have school tomorrow… I don't know when I will be home but just try and make your self at home." She smiled at me again and then left. I slammed the door, twice, to make sure she had heard me and had gotten the idea that I did not like it here one bit.

I stayed in my room until I heard the door shut and her yell goodbye. After that I went to ransack the fridge for something to eat. I was so hungry. After I had found some cold pizza in the fridge, I went to the living room and turned on the T.V. There was some stupid show on about prom so I watched it.

"Good morning sleepy head! Time for school… Today is a big day." I jerked awake and rolled off the couch, startled by the energetic voice that I realized, with chagrin, was my aunt. I looked up to see her standing in front of me fully dressed and ready for the day, smiling like a complete idiot. I looked over at the clock on the VCR, it was 6:45. I can't believe I fell asleep on the coach. I then realized I had twenty minutes to get ready and leave for school.

I quickly dashed up to the bathroom to take care of my hair and other hygienic stuff -thank goodness I got that stuff put into the bathroom. Then I went into my room and tried to find something to wear, seeing as how I fell asleep and never unpacked my clothes. I finally found some jeans and a shirt. As I pulled on my long sleeved shirt and jeans I thought that maybe, just maybe living here wouldn't be so bad. Yeah right.

After getting dressed, I headed down into the kitchen and grabbed a quick cup of coffee -with tons of sugar and creamer- and a piece of toast. I put on my red hoodie -opting not to wear the rain coat-,grabbed my backpack and car keys off the counter, and headed out to my new beast of a truck.

* * *

**Sorry for such short chapters... This is my first Fanfic... And I would really like it if I could get some reviews... That would be great... Thanks guys!**


End file.
